


Inhibitions 4

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Inhibitions [4]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac challenges Vic to prove he's not inhibited under normal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee!! Exams are done, so I can now write the three OAT ideas that have been running around my head for the past week. This is the first. It's for Marguerite, who made a request. I hope you like it.

"I don't know how you can be so energetic," Mac grumbled, collapsing on Vic's couch. "We just worked a case for five _hours_."

"I don't know how you can be so lethargic," Vic retorted, entering the apartment behind his partner. "It was a success! The setup went down perfectly. Harrison stepped right into it."

"Yeah, well, you got work the club scene for those five hours," Mac replied. "I had to sit in a cold car with stale coffee and listen to women hit on my lover."

"You wouldn't have been so miserable if you hadn't gotten so hot and bothered in the showers earlier," Vic said, smirking.

"No, I would've been quite happy if you'd been amenable to a little quickie."

"Mac!" Vic exclaimed, aghast. "Li Ann was changing just a few feet away!"

Mac leaned his head against the back of the sofa and sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to have his fantasy of spooning up behind his lover and sleeping for a few hours quite yet. Ever since Mac had come to Vic's apartment after their first time, the two men had spent virtually every night sleeping in each other's arms. Sometimes at Mac's place, sometimes at Vic's, but they hadn't been apart for weeks. "You've really got to let go of some of your inhibitions," Mac smirked a little. "They'll ruin your sex life."

"I am _not_ inhibited!" Vic said, affronted.

"Oh yeah? So how come you had to be drugged to admit that you wanted me the first time?"

"I thought you weren't interested," Vic replied defensively. There was a moment of silence as they remembered their first time. When Mac broke out of his reverie, he spotted a suspicious glint in Vic's eye.

"Oh no," he said. "I _way_ too tired for that."

"Come on, Mac," Vic cajoled.

Mac got an idea. "I'll tell you what I want," he said, his voice taking on a firm edge. "Find some music over there," he gestured to Vic's small but growing CD collection, "and dance for me."

"Dance?"

"A striptease," Mac said, grinning.

Vic opened his mouth to protest, then realized the trap he'd been caught in. He'd insisted he wasn't inhibited, and now Mac was going to make him prove it. Well, if a striptease was what Mac wanted, that's exactly what he'd get. Vic shut his mouth and made his way over to his CD's. He flipped through them, looking for something with a heavy beat and husky vocals. It was hard to find something appropriate, considering that Vic preferred blues and jazz, but he eventually settle on a track and stuck it in the CD player, trying to relax at the same time.

The ex-cop rolled his shoulders to loosen up the muscles, hanging his head and letting the music sink into his bones. His hips started moving first, making long, slow circles, pushing forward on the beat. Then he drew his splayed hands up his thighs and over his hips, turning them to press firmly over his chest and lacing his fingers behind his head. He tilted his head back, eyes shut, licking his lips and letting his mouth hand open a little.

Mac watched, eyes wide, surprised that Vic had agreed. The other man was usually so reserved that Mac really only expected him to really let go in the heat of passion. Which made the dance incredibly erotic.

His eyes still closed, Vic slid his hands back down his sides. He leaned down towards Mac, bracing his hands on his legs, his head raised to look at the other man, and opened his eyes. Mac caught back a gasp at the heat in his gaze. Vic straightened up sinuously, snapping his hips forward as he reached his full height. He put his right hand on the back of his neck, sliding it slowly towards his chest, the fingers of his left undoing the first button of his shirt at the same time.

Dropping his left hand to caress his hip and thigh, Vic used his right to undo another button. He gazed at Mac through half-lidded eyes, his lips curving into a smile when he saw that his partner was flushed. His hips undulating to the music, his body swaying, Vic untucked his shirt and undid the rest of the buttons, deliberately popping one right off the shirt. Mac bit his lip then.

Vic leaned back a little, pushing his hips towards Mac and letting the rhythm of the music move his body. He worked his open shirt off his shoulders with little shrugs. He left his arms trapped in the cloth for a few beats, just enough time for remind Mac of other times he'd been restrained like this. Vic let the shirt slide off his arms, pulling it over one shoulder and across his chest before tossing it at Mac.

Mac barely had time to feel the warmth of the shirt and smell Vic's sweat from the case they'd worked before he was mesmerized by another site. The ex-cop was sucking gently on his left index finger, his eyes capturing Mac's as he trailed the digit over his full bottom lip, down his chin, and down the column of this throat as he tiled his head back. Mac couldn't take his eyes off the glistening finger as it reached the waistband of Vic's jeans.

It was obvious, in Vic's tight jeans, that he was hard. He trailed his fingers lightly over the bulge in his jeans to draw Mac's attention to this fact before pulling the button fly slowly open. Vic stepped out of his shoes while Mac, obviously aroused himself, had his gaze riveted to Vic's groin. The ex-cop hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, bending almost double as he slowly peeled the clothes off. He stepped out of his pants as smoothly as possible and brought them with him as he stood, his body rippling in time to the music. Vic kissed the denim before tossing it to Mac, who moaned audibly and smelled the cloth even as he watched Vic, now clothed in nothing more than his boxers.

Vic himself was too turned on to want to draw the striptease out much further. Besides which, the song was going to come to an end soon. He stroked himself lazily through the fabric of his boxers before drawing them off, releasing his flushed, hard cock. As the music wound down, Vic moved forward and climbed onto the couch, kneeling astride Mac.

Mac, his eyes glazed with lust, pulled Vic's head down to his, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. He put his other hand on Vic's naked hip and thrust up against the heat of the other man. Music forgotten, Vic reached down and undid Mac's pants, pulling his lover's cock out and moving so that they rubbed against each other. They came quickly, gasping each other's names out breathlessly. Vic leaned his forehead against Mac's, eyes closed in satisfaction, and let his breathing slow.

"Jesus, Vic," Mac said after a long moment. "You're good at that."

Vic chuckled, his voice huskier than normal. "Thanks."

"Come on," Mac said, pushing Vic off his lap reluctantly and catching his hand as they stood. "Let's go to bed." Vic leered at him and Mac grinned. "To sleep! I'm even more tired now than I was before." He drew Vic into the bedroom, cleaning up quickly before slipping under the covers and wrapping himself around his lover contentedly.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> A little end note : I always write with music playing. I can't write in silence, it just doesn't work for me. Now, for years I wrote to the "Due South" soundtrack. However, I'm moving home tomorrow and had packed that particular CD when I wrote this. So I tried The Proclaimers. And discovered that it is impossible to write a striptease with slow, sappy music playing. So I had to dig through my boxes to find a CD that would wok. -g-


End file.
